Morghzul
Chief Morghzul of Gash Murug, known by many as Dovahkiin, is an Orsimer chieftain and hero of the fourth era. He played a pivotal role in stopping Alduin and the Dragon Crisis, ending the Skyrim Civil War and stopping both Lord Harkon and Miraak from their respective plots. Early Life Morghzul was born in the Orcish Stronghold of Dushnikh Yal, nestled in the hills south of Markarth in Skryim. His older brother was Burguk who would eventually become their clan's chief. Morghzul was his brother's right-hand man and could easily rival Burguk in strength. Burguk, however, was not the most clever of Orcs; Morghzul was. He possessed an intelligence that many Orcs did not and would often be seen reading books while everyone else sharpened their axes. He was no weakling, however, and developed quite the reputation as a fearsome and powerful warrior. Burguk served the stronghold well for a time, though after several years he became greedy and bloodthirsty. He and many other Orcs within the clan began to raid caravans and rob travelers, which Morghzul quickly learned of. An Orc of morals and principles, Morghzul demanded that Burguk stop killing innocents; Burguk argued that their lives mattered little as they were mostly Nords, who despised the Orsimer of Skyrim. The two dueled, and Morghzul won. Traditionally, this would have made Morghzul the new chief. However, many of the Orcs within the stronghold took sides against him and demanded his exile. In shame, Morghzul left and became a lone wanderer. Dragonborn For several months, Morghzul roamed the lands of Skyrim as a vagabond with no place in the world. He was despised by many for his race and appearance and struggled to gain acceptance from the realm's Nordic population. Growing increasingly tired of the racism and bigotry he saw, Morghzul attempted to join the Imperial Legion and fight back against Ulfric Stormcloak's rebellion. On his way to Solitude, Morghzul was captured in an Imperial ambush intended for Ulfric himself; being in the wrong place at the wrong time, the Orc was mistaken for a Stormcloak soldier and was captured and arrested for treason. Along with Ulfric and his honor guard, Morghzul was sent to the village of Helgen for execution. At the headsman's block, Morghzul's fate took a turn when Alduin, an incredibly powerful dragon, attacked the village by surprise. In the ensuing chaos, Morghzul escaped along with Hadvar, an Imperial legionnaire, and the two made their way to the nearby hamlet of Riverwood. In Riverwood, Hadvar's uncle Alvor urged Morghzul to report directly the Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, the hold's direct ruler, and request for aid to be sent to protect the villagers in the event of a dragon attack. Morgzhul, impressed by the Nords' hospitality, agreed to do so. In Whiterun, the Jarl took Morghzul's plea seriously and sent a detachment of soldiers to Riverwood. Meanwhile, Morghzul was sent on a quest to further aid Whiterun by retrieving an ancient Dragonstone that may give hints as to the location of Skyrim's ancient dragon burial sites. Morghzul agreed to find the stone and set out to its home, Bleak Falls Barrow. At the barrow, Morghzul encountered a great deal of resistance from the living and dead alike but ultimately left victorious with the stone. He also encountered a strange, ancient word wall that "spoke" to him, transferring an unknown energy into his own. Uncertain as to what this meant, Morghzul shrugged it off and returned to Whiterun. The Jarl thanked Morghzul for his service, but requested his help yet again after word reached him that a dragon had attacked one of the city's watchtowers. Balgruuf urged Morghzul to aid Irileth, his housecarl, in killing the dragon, which he once again agreed to do. The pair marched to the watchtower along with a small team of the city's best guards and, following a long and intense battle, managed to defeat the dragon. Upon delivering the final blow, the dragon's lifeforce was transferred to Morghzul not unlike the word of power in the barrow. In a state of disbelief, Morghzul was declared "dragonborn" by the Whiterun guards in unison.Category:Orsimer Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonborns Category:Companions Category:Imperial Legion Category:Dawnguard